


Neon Lights

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: M/M, Rape, Séquestration, non consentual sex, psycho Reed, straps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jeniouis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Neon Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis.

Reed was washing his lab methodically. Rubbing each and every needles, scalpels, test tubes and microscopes so they would be shiny clean. It’s been a long time since he did it. It give like a breeze of fresh air to the sanitize area. Reed have to be ready for tomorrow, it’s Valeria birthday and he promised her not to go in his laboratory so he could spend the day with all of the family.  
He and Sue have bought her a lemon cake like she asked and a pass for Hank McCoy’s lab. She was going to be very happy.  
Only thing that miss is uncle Doom.  
However, it’s not too bad, when he disappeared he always come back. Of course Reed wasn’t especially sad at the fact of the disappearing of the king. It’s just to see his little Val like that is not pleasant.  
He swipes the floor and asks H.E.R.B.I.E to save the machine memory in the data base so he could put them to zero. The cold neon lights were illuminating the laboratory. Reed tough about changing them, he never did, always his mind somewhere else. Maybe change the windows and have panoramic views also. He could do that tomorrow. He would also have to clean the data base since a lot of things have change.

Richards takes the bleach and spray it around. The odor makes him remembers the unsettling odor of a hospital.  
The fact that he does all those things himself and not by robots made him a crack a smile. Sometimes he has to be human too.  
However Reed didn’t know how much time Doctor Doom would be away, in fact he knows, but he just don’t know how much time he’s going to keep him.  
Richards glances at Doom on his lab table. All shivering and squirming.

It was complicated with him, Reed had to straps most of his limbs and drug him. Most of the drug didn’t work and his will has always been too strong for his own good.  
Well, Reed could play with him since Doom is going to spend the night and day all alone. The Fantastic Four member looks at his watch, he have time.

Reed removes his scientist vest and walk toward the naked king. Doom tries to get out of his straps, of course, it’s useless. Reed has made them ultra-resistant.  
Reed strokes the thighs of the monarch. It amuses him to see Doom trying not to flinch, not to react, especially since he don’t have his mask and really have to be careful at every movement or frown.  
Richards can see the subtle bruises over his hips and some on his ribs. He forgot those. They’re the proof of their last play; he doesn’t like to play when there are old marks.

The married go take a healing serum and come back, drip drops on the bare skin and see the bruises slowly fade away. Reed licks the warm skin quickly. Not even a shiver. He was always impressed and discouraged by the self-control of his nemesis.  
Reed kisses Doom’s knees before going up, bites his torso and his neck, where he feels the fast heartbeat. He gaze in Victor’s eyes, they’re still defiant. It’s admirable. It’s been quite a time he’s with Reed, still thinking he’ll go away. Maybe.  
Right now Reed doesn’t want to go rough, he fondles the chest, the neck, go back to the thighs and finish with the face. Doom’s face may be disfigured, but that doesn’t remove its charm.  
The married man removes the gag and kisses his lips, very softly. The king has stopped talking for a while, Reed is a bit sad of it, because he liked hearing that deep voice insulting him. Now it’s silence and the obscene sounds that pervade the lab.  
Richards strokes Doom’s crotch while biting his ear. He murmurs tender words and take a fistful of Doom’s hairs before licking his neck. He nibbles his collar bone and fondles the chest.  
Reed adapts the legs straps so Doom’s knees are beside his head. Sliding his hands on the back of the king’s thighs, biting the king’s thighs, Reed enjoys the warm skin. He still smells the soap which he had washed the king with this morning.  
The Fantastic Four member slowly enters two fingers in Doctor Doom, getting them out as slowly. No reaction.  
Reed gets his fingers in and out again and with his other hand; he grips Doom’s cock, slowly stroking it.  
The married man stretches the hole and licks the edge, before entering his tongue, still stroking the shaft. Reed feels his arousal, but denies it for the moment. He stretches his tongue a bit to be able to touch the sensitive spot, it won’t have the same pressure as fingers, but it will be enough sensation to make Doom hard. Richards smile at the thought that he could stretches his tongue so far, it could lick Doom’s tongue, but there would be gastric acid. Later.  
Reed licks the interior; make his tongue circles the entrance before dipping his tongue in again. He strokes harder as he puts three fingers and stands up. The married man downs his pants a bit and gazes at Victor, who still looks enraged, but doesn’t say a word or makes a noise.  
Reed carefully enters Doom and kisses the king, lick his ear and sniff his hairs. The married man rocks his hips and pleasure builds up. He kisses Doom passionately, but unfortunately the king doesn’t kisses back.  
Still very soft in his hit, Richards let the pleasure last and strokes every part of his nemesis’s body, to touch the bare skin, Doom’s bare skin.  
Reed try to angle himself to hit Victor’s prostate and make slow movement, getting almost all his cock out before entering it all again, and again.  
Reed takes deep breath, but he can’t contain the orgasm and spills inside the king. He gives a couple of last hits and wraps his fingers around Victor shaft. He pumps it, however he don’t expect Doom to come.  
The married man kisses Doctor Doom’s neck and his lips, very softly.  
Still it would be sad to let him hard like that. Reed enters him with two fingers and massages the prostate, while with the thumb of the other hand rubs the slit and slide on the length. Doom turns his head away; it’s always a good sign. Reed kisses his feet and bites the knee. Still in silence, Doom comes with spasms, trying to retain them.

Reed kisses him one last time before closing the neon lights.

\----------

As expected Valeria loves her present and eat half of the cake by herself.  
Franklin dual her with their new holographic swords. Sue begins to do the dishes while Johnny and Ben are trying to put wrapping paper in each other mouths.  
Reed takes the rest of the cola and decides to put wrapping paper around the two of them. They wrestle a bit.

\- KIDS! No not you two, I’m talking to the boys that battle with wrapping papers. You know you’re all cleaning that mess after.

\- Yes Susan. Said the other members of the Fantastic Four.

The three men drink cola and watch the children play a bit.

\- What about we wrap the two of them?

\- Pfahahaha. Why not? Said Ben.

\- I got more wrapping paper in my lab, Ben, go take some. Asked Reed.

Ben stands up and goes in the lab. Johnny talks to Reed about girls and stuff and how it would be awesome to have more vacancy. Battling villain his great, but losing all your stuff in the building destruction is less. Susan come to sit with them and teases her brother a bit and tells him he should do the dishes more often.

\- REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!!!!! Yelled Ben from the lab.

He forgot to hide Doom.


End file.
